Stalker Status
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: Minako notices that a girl has been watching her take showers


Minako just came home from work, it was five thirty. She walked over to the bathroom and started to undress. She pulled up her shirt and then unhooked her bra, then pulled down her skirt and panties. She turned on the water and set it to warm, she looked out her window and saw someone setting their gaze upon her. She didn't care since it looked like a woman.

She stepped into the glass shower and looked out the window again still seeing the woman still staring at her. She decided to ignore it and kept showering. She started to wash her body, rubbing the soap all over her wonderful body. She walked back into the water to rinse the soap off. Then she started massaging her scalp with her shampoo and conditioner. Then she set the shower water pressure on 'massage'. She moaned a bit from the warm water on her body, she took the shower head off on its holder. She put the showerhead near over her clit. She moaned from it feeling so good. She looked over at the woman watching her do this seeing that she was still there. She put the showerhead back on the hook and layed back down. She slipped two fingers into her already wet pussy from the water. She lifted her head up to see if the other girl was still watching, she was. She kept fingering until she cummed. She relaxed and then turned off the water. She got out and draped a towel around her. She walked out turning off the light.

Rei sat looking threw the girls window stunned that the blonde let her watch all of that. She wasn't one for stalking but as soon as she saw those B cup breasts she knew she liked where it was going. She lightly checked herself to see how wet she was. "Eh… It's like reading a bad lemon" Rei sighed washing her hands in the sink since she was in the bathroom. She looked to see if the blonde was still in the bathroom but she had already walked out.

The next day Minako got home and saw the girl who was watching her in the street. She looked at the raven beauty 'That's not the girl who was watching me, was it?' Minako thought. She walked threw her front door and put her things down. Then walked into her bathroom again, She striped herself and looked out the window and saw the girl there again. She could see what she looked like since her room was dark. "I wonder if that was the girl from outside?" Minako said her voice echoing through the bathroom walls. She striped her clothes off and turned on the water and got in.

Rei looked through her window at the blonde. 'Her long blonde hair… Her nice round ass… Her pretty blue eyes…' Rei thought to herself . She saw the blonde washing her hair and her body. The blonde started to wash her breasts as she washed them they went up and down from the slipper soap. Rei kept watching until she saw the blonde looking directly at her threw their windows. Rei froze she didn't know what to do, did she apologized, or did she wave, or just sit there. Minako pressed her breasts against the glass 'I wonder what she thinks of me?' Minako thought 'what is she doing?!' Rei thought. "Hi" Minako mouthed to the raven "Hey…" Rei mouthed back. They sat there just staring at each other for a couple of minutes, "How do I look?" Minako mouthed "Uh… Great" Rei blushed and Minako smiled. Minako went back to her shower then after she was done she warpped the towel around her body and walked then turned off the light.

Rei could not believe she just talked to that girl, and she didn't even get her name. "Gosh… She was so beautiful… He breast about B cup. And her wonderful smile" Rei said under her breath. 'I just want to hold her and… Pump my fingers in and out of her… So roughly' Rei thought. "I wonder how old she is?" Rei asked herself.

Minako sighed sitting on her couch with the towel still around her. "I could really see her… But she could see me" She said "I wonder how old she is?" Minako asked herself. "Minako?" Artemis walked out and into the living room were Minako was. "Oh Artemis! I just was wondering about the girl who was watching me in the shower" Minako said "WHAT?!" Artemis yelled "I mean! Oh Artemis i'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Minako screamed "T-there is a g-girl watching you in the sh-shower?!" Artemis tried to calm down "Yes…" Minako said ashamed "Did you tell her to stop?" Artemis asked "Well no… I kinda like the attention…" Minako sweatdropped "And you LIKED IT?!" Artemis yelled again "I'm sorry!" Minako whined "She… I dunno! I just like for people to see my body!" Minako yelled "WHAT?!" Artemis yelled "I'm mean finger myself!" Minako corrected herself "WHAT?! Minako Aino! Go to your room… NOW!" Artemis yelled. Minako walked to her room and closed the door. "Wow… listening to a cat to go to my room?" She questioned herself.

Artemis went into Minako's bathroom and looked thru the window, He saw a shadow of a woman sitting with her legs crossed while reading a newspaper. "So that's the girl who is looking at Minako…" Artemis whispered. He jumped up on the window seal to get a closer look.

Rei looked out her window seeing the white cat on the window seal. "A cat?" Rei said "What is a cat doing in this woman's house?" Rei asked herself "I just want to meet her… I just wanna stick my hands… Into… her…" She mumbled.

The next day Minako came home and walked into the bathroom. She undressed and turned on the water. She looked out the window and saw there were now blinds on them. "What the? I wonder if Artemis did this…" Minako mumbled. She tried opening the blinds but they wouldn't budge "What the hell!" Minako yelled. Artemis walked in "I made them to protect you" Artemis said while looking at Minako's gorgeous body. "Artemis! I can show people my body if I want. And stop staring at me!" She kicked him out of the bathroom. "I'm going to go over to that girl's house today…" Minako whispered.

After she was done with her shower she got dressed and was about to walk out the door but then "Minako where are you going dressed like that?" Artemis asked "What do you mean wearing that?" Minako asked "I can see up your short dress and your wearing lingerie" Artemis said "Eww! Don't look up my dress! And i'm a… Goin' to the club!" Minako lied "Oh… Ok" Artemis sighed.

Minako walked out of her house and walked next-door. She knocked on the door and got no answer, then she knocked again still no answer. She kicked the door and the door opened. She saw a tall girl who had reading glasses on. She had long raven hair and slim harsh purple eyes and long slender legs. Her eyes looked down upon Minako with her blank expression. "Yes" The raven asked "I was wondering if umm-" "Yes, Please come in" The raven said with a tone. The raven grabbed Minako's hand and walked her into the house. Rei sat her down in a chair in the dark room "Please" the raven cupped Minako's cheek with her hand "I have been waiting" Rei said "Please tell me who your are…" Minako asked "Wait" the raven kissed the blonde lightly "Get off of me!" The blonde pushed her "Tell me who your are!" Minako yelled. The raven looked surprised at what the blonde just did. "Hino Rei" Rei said leaning closer to Minako's face "Minako Aino" Minako said backing up "Why must you not accept my kisses" Rei asked with another blank expression "How old are you?" Minako asked "twenty two" Rei said "And how old are you?" Rei asked "Seventeen" Minako said. Rei sighed "No…" She turned around and faced the window "No what?" Minako asked "This won't work" Rei said "What do you mean?" Minako asked "You're too young for me" Rei said "But we had a strong connection" Minako whispered "No!" Rei slammed her hand against a table "We did not have anything! I we had was your wonderful body!" Rei slammed her hand down again.

"Please Rei" Minako took Rei's hand into hers "What is it?" Rei asked "I just want to…" Minako crashed her lips into Rei's "Please" Minako whimpered "What are your trying to say" Rei said with her cold voice "Let me love you" Minako groaned "Is this what you want?" Rei asked "Yes… Please love me" Minako whined "Fine… Please follow me" Rei said walking into her room.

Minako walked into Rei's room and saw candles lit around the room. (Just because! I love being a writer! XD)

Minako sat on the bed, the bed sheets felt like silk. "Rei your house is so dim" Minako said "Yeah I like the darkness" She said her voice still cold as ice. Rei took Minako and gently laid her down. "Rei…" Minako looked deep into Rei's eyes "Please keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle" Rei said with a weak smile 'well at least she has a sense of humor' Minako thought.

Rei slowly ran her hand down Minako's arm which sent shivers down her spine from Rei's cold hands. She soon started pull Minako's dress down then seeing the lingerie "what's this?" Rei asked "I c-came prepared" Minako said with a shake in her voice "Good" Rei's eyes turned soft then kissing Minako lightly. She then caressed Minako's legs making sure to touch under the leg and over "Ah… Rei" Minako moaned softly. The Rei leaned down and kissed the blonde's earlobe then trailing her lips down to her chest. She placed her mouth onto Minako's left breast. She drew circles around Minako's soft pink nipple, Making it harden. She lightly bit down on it making Minako moan. She reached her hand over to Minako's right breast and started fondling it with her cold hands. "R-Rei!" Minako moaned. Then she switched making sure to put just as much pressure on it as she did with the other one.

She stopped then trailed her lips down Minako's athletic, soft tummy. "Minako your so fit. What do you do?" Rei asked "I play volleyball" Minako whimpered "Mmm those tight shorts and thin white shirt" Rei fantasized "I can wear them next time I come over" Minako said "Next time? Who ever said there would be such a thing?" Rei said.

She got to the place she was looking for. She lightly kissed Minako's clit thru the thin fabric. "R-Rei!" Minako squealed "Shhh" Rei hushed. She kept kissing Minako's clit thru the fabric then she started to pull the bottom half of the lingerie off. She started kissing her clit lightly but then the kisses got harsh as she started to lick the wetness from Minako's wet vagina. She started push her tongue inside of Minako's pussy being careful not to hurt her. She softly pumped her tongue inside of Minako's body. Minako wrapped her legs around Rei's head so the tongue would go further. "Ah AH! R-Rei!" Minako whined "Hush" Rei hushed her.

Rei took her tongue out then she took her index finger and middle finger and put them together. Then she slipped them inside of Minako's heated wet core. Pumping her fingers inside and out of Minako. She felt Minako's walls hugging her fingers as she pump them. "Rei! I think i'm gonna!" She cummed the sticky clearish liquid came out of her and onto Rei's hand. Rei sat got up and layed next to Minako "Here" Rei put her fingers in front of Minako's mouth "Ok" Minako had seen this in a porn video. She brung Rei's fingers into her warm mouth sucking on them to get the sour cum off of them. She had licked them clean "Good job" Rei patted Minako's head lightly like a dog.

She looked at Minako she was breathing heavily "Minako thank you" Rei kissed her. Minako was asking to add her tongue and Rei parted her lips to let her gain access to her mouth. There tongues swirling around each other. The saliva from their mouths started seeping out from the sides of there mouths. "Rei" Minako moaned into the kiss "Minako!" Rei moaned as Minako slipped her hand up Rei's skirt and started to finger her. "Yes Rei?" Minako pulled back giving her a devilish smile "Ah Ma-Minako!" Rei moaned "You're good at th-this!" Rei moaned loudly "Practice makes perfect" Minako smiled again. Minako pinned Rei down to the bed and started kissing her roughly "M-Minako!" Rei moaned as she was still being fingered. "Minako! Im cumming!" Rei squealed. Minako pulled her hand from Rei's skirt and licked her fingers "Minako that was amazing…" Rei said breathing heavily "Good" Minako said kissing her new found lover.

THE END! (Who in the hell says the end anymore?!)


End file.
